Bad Dreams Lead to Love
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: Inuyasha has a nightmare about his childhood....but guess who's there to confort him???? ^^ An Inu/Kag fic of course and full of fluffiness!!!! Please review!!!!


Wee!! A fic that I wrote on paper! I hope it sounds okay. When I typed it out it didn't look like it did on paper. 

Since I finished "Love Heals All Wounds" I thought I would post this too so that people had something from me to read other than that. The last part was too short in my opinion - -;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song "I turn to you". They belong to their respective owners. So please don't sue ^^

**__**

DEDICATION: Since I'm posting this at the same time as the last chapter of LHAW, I can't do any specific dedications. But I'll add you in when I write my next fanfic k? But I still want to dedicate this fic to **Lighting-sama, Purple Rose, Teresa (You have AWESOME fanfics like every authors but I loved the one where Kagome was a baita (bitch) but then fell for Inuyasha again), Emmi-chan, and Harmony McKellin.** They were with me since the beginning (except for Teresa ^^;;)

Hope you enjoy this!!

Bad Dreams Lead to Love

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome

**__**

A/N: Listen to the song as you read this. Makes it better ^^

~**~

****

When I'm lost, in the rain

In your eyes I know I'll find the light

To light my way

When I'm scared, loosing ground

When my world is going crazy

You can turn it all around

And when I'm down you're there

Wishing me to the top

You're always there giving me all you've got

Under the light of the full moon, the sound of whimpering broke the eternal silence of the night. In the campsite residing next to a tree, everyone slept peacefully…everyone except Inuyasha.

On a rare occasion, Inuyasha slept against the tree instead of top of it. But at the moment he was having the worst nightmare ever…

~**~

****

For a shield, from the storm

For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do, for everything that's true

I turn to you

A small hanyou child of 8 years old ran through the woods, his heart racing and his breathing ragged. Behind him were many angry villagers with torches chasing him and yelling out, "Get him!"

When he was five, both of his parent's had been killed and without their protection, he was as good as dead. He had begun to curse his father for making him what he was, but he knew that that wouldn't help the situation.

He tripped over a rock, falling face first on the ground, and cursed words a child his age shouldn't know. He was trapped. They would get him and kill him.

All of the villagers surrounded him, all of their faces masked by the darkness of the night. Their vicious, evil eyes were visible, burning into the poor hanyou who couldn't defend himself against them.

"Damned half-breed!" one shouted, then proceeded to kick the tiny child on the ground. He went flying towards the other end of the circle.

"Not so tough now without your father, are you, you little bastard?" another yelled and kicked him like the first had done, only more powerfully. Again he was sent flying.

"Your whole family is disgrace!" a third yelled, but didn't kick him. Instead he spit on him in disgust as if he were some sort of crap at the bottom of his shoe. "Imagine!" he continued. "Your bitch of a mother mating with a demon! The very idea sickens me!"

"Why don't we kill him?" yelled the first. Everyone cheered in agreement before he continued. "We don't need trash like this polluting our world!" Again everyone cheered.

Tears fell unmercifully down the poor hanyou's face. Both of his hands clawed at the dirt and he felt his anger rise. **Those bastards!** He didn't understand why they hated him so much. What had he done to them? What had his parent's done to them? All they did was love each other as well as him. Was that a crime?

New voices came from the group as four new people stepped from behind the crowd and towards the front. Four faces that he felt like he had seen before, yet couldn't remember from where.

The smallest, a small kitsune with a bushy tail looked at the hanyou child on the ground with unforgiving eyes. "I never liked you. I always wished you would just disappear and leave us alone." His voice was so hateful.

Another spoke, the one who looked like a priest. "If I could, I would have used my Air Rip on you a long time ago."

The third one, a demon exterminator by the looks of it, stepped up. "One day you'll become a target to my Hirakotsu."

However, it was the fourth one that bothered him the most. A girl who looked like she didn't even belong, wearing some sort of shirt with a green skirt. Her eyes were hateful and cruel, looking down on him as if trying to burn him with her eyes only. The look was so hateful, it would have put the most loved person to tears. "I hate you Inuyasha. I never loved you and I never will. You might as well quit on me because I'll never let you into my heart."

Inuyasha, now in his teenager form, stood up from the ground, his eyes scrunched up in pain and rejection. Everything that had happened so far, and her hateful words were too much for him to bear. He grabbed his head and tried to block out everything. **This isn't happening! This isn't real!**

Suddenly, everyone disappeared and everything around Inuyasha was white and blank. It was as if nothing had ever happened, yet Inuyasha remembered it all. He turned from side to side, utterly confused and wondering where everyone went. As he was looking, there was a sudden burst of pink light from behind him so he turned around to see a large ball of light.

A figure began to materialize in between the light and Inuyasha realized with shock that it was Kagome.

Or someone who looked like her.

****

When I loose, the will to win

I just reach for you when I can't reach the sky again

I can do anything

'Cause your love is so amazing

'Cause your love inspires me

And when I need a friend, you're always on my side

Giving anything to keep me through the night

She was dressed in a flowing silvery gown and there were wings on her back. Her face was glowing with the smile she was always bestowing upon him. Her arms were open wide towards him, as if she wanted him to go flying into her arms.

"Kagome…?" he questioned, wide-eyed and hoping that he wasn't just seeing things.

"Daijobu, Inuyasha. I'm here…"

The love he felt flowing out of her calmed all the hate and pain he had been feeling not too long ago. He went over and embraced the angelic Kagome from around the waist. He let all the pain go as he cried onto her, loud powerful sobs. Angelic Kagome smiled down lovingly at him as she placed her arms loosely around his shoulders, like a mother would her son.

"Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha…"

Startled, Inuyasha bolted awake, sweating pouring down his face, even if he didn't acknowledge it.

"Inuyasha…?" a curious female voice questioned the shaking hanyou.

Inuyasha bolted his gaze towards Kagome, his eyes fearful, his face one of pure fear. Then his eyes scrunched up in pain as tears began to fall. He didn't care if he cried. That nightmare was the worst he had ever had. Especially that part where Kagome said she hated him.

He flew into Kagome's arms, holding her close and shaking, the tears unmerciful. Kagome's eyes widened when he began to cry. This was the first time he had actually balled his eyes out. The closet her had been to crying was when he was worried that they had all died from the poison. And even then it hadn't been like this.

When the shock was over, she let her own arms go around him in an attempt to comfort him. But her eyes were still sad. **Doushita (What's wrong) Inuyasha?**

"Gomen ne Kagome," Inuyasha croaked when his sobs had subsided. His voice was a bit muffled but that didn't matter. "The dream was just…scary."

"Daijobu Inuyasha," she soothed, hoping her words would work to make him feel better. "You don't have to tell me the dream if you don't want to."

Inuyasha kept his hold on Kagome, but his arms tightened slightly on her when she said "daijobu". It made him remember the good part of the dream that he had almost forgotten. That made him be a little more courageous. "Iie. Daijobu. I can tell you."

"You sure?"

"Hai…"

****

For a shield, from the storm

For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you

For the strength to be strong

For the will to carry on

For everything you do

I turn to you

Inuyasha paused for a bit, collecting his thoughts, and then began. "I dreamt…about my childhood. How they…teased me, kicked me and hated me. But then everyone else was there. Miroku, Sango, Shippou…and even you. You all said you hated me and I just…didn't want to believe it."

Kagome waited for the silence to consume them. It told her that Inuyasha was done talking and was waiting for her to say something to that. For a while she didn't know what to say. But inspiration hits like a punch in face. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha. It was just a dream. Dreams don't mean the anything. They aren't the truth. They're just images caused by our fears and emotions."

She didn't get to say anything else to that because Inuyasha had pulled away and placed his warm, soft lips on hers. Kagome blinked and wondered what this meant. Was it just for reassurance, or was it a kiss of love? **Baka! How can it be a kiss of love? He loves Kikyou doesn't he?**

**But then why is he kissing me…?**

When Inuyasha pulled away, he went back to holding Kagome fiercely and hoping that the memories of that dream would go away. "Kagome, say you don't hate me." It was a weak plead rather than a command.

"Eh?" Kagome exclaimed, confused. Had she heard right? Was there fear in his voice? **Is he scared that I really hate him?**

"Onegai…" he begged.

Kagome smiled a bit sadly. "I don't hate you Inuyasha. I could never hate you." **Because I love you too much.**

"Aishiteru," he whispered, not caring if she heard or not. At this point he was beyond caring.

****

For the arms to be my shelter from the rain

For truth that will never change

For someone to lean on

For a heart I can rely on through anything

For the one who I can run to

Kagome was shocked for the millionth time that day. Maybe **SHE** was the one dreaming. There was no way Inuyasha had said what he had said. It just wasn't possible. Her eyes saddened. **He loves Kikyou…**

"Iie Inuyasha," she whispered to him and she felt him arms tighten even more. "You don't love me. You love Kikyou. So don't say things you don't mean just because of your dream."

"Kagome," he whispered, but for the first time since he had woken up, he sounded serious and courageous. There wasn't a hint of fear in his voice, nor in his eyes. Instead there was truth and passion, a look he usually had when he protected her from youkai. "What I said wasn't a lie. I love **you**. I realized it when I thought I was going to loose you, as well as Miroku and Sango. Without you I don't have a home…a place I can go to where I feel accepted. She never made me feel that way. Omae ga dake (Only you)." (A/N: Did I write that right? Is that the way it's written in Japanese?)

Kagome's heart burst with happiness and she glomped Inuyasha and kissed him with all the stored love she had.

"Aishiteru koishii."

Kagome blushed at the term, but she also smiled widely. "Aishiteru koi."

They stayed together like that under the light of the full moon, both content in being in each other's arms.

The future would be filled with love instead of hate…

****

For everything you do, for everything that's true

I turn to you…

~Owari~

Woopie!! I finished!!

So did you like it?!?! I hope you did!!

And as always…PLEASE REVIEW!!!

****

My next fanfic will be coming soon. I still need to decide which one and then type it out. I have a plan for one where they travel the United States in search of Kagome's REAL family since she was stolen away from them, but that one needs to be planed just right because I need to research what Montana, Florida, Minnesota, Alabama, etc. all look like. I want to be detailed and accurate. Until then I'm going to write out a different type of fanfic that will be many chapters also. I still need to decide which one though so I hope you'll look out for my next fanfic!!!

^^;; Please review!!!

Signed,

Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)

Email: hitomi_fanel1111@yahoo.com


End file.
